Morgana's Life Decisions
by morganapforever
Summary: Do you hate what the writers have done to Morgana's character? Well, starting from her childhood, you'll be able to decide what decisions she makes in her life. Sound fun, come on in :DD
1. Prolgoue

**So, I was wondering if any of you Merlin fans would be interested in this idea …**

**I will write a chapter and then give you two options. You leave a review with the option you would prefer me to write about next chapter and the majority wins. So, I then write that chapter and give more options. And so on and so forth.**

**It's just a bit of fun and will involve all of the characters. It is central to Morgana though but I swear she will interact with Merlin, Arthur, Uther etc. Well, if you choose those paths.**

**It will begin in her childhood so you get to make the choices for her life and see how it plays out.**

**Let me know what you all think of it :D I think it'll be quite fun because you'll be able to see if she goes evil or not. It is of course a majority vote but still …**

* * *

_So, in the spirit of things:_

_Option A – You like the idea and want to take part :DDD  
_

_Option B – You don't want to take part :(_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N – So here is the first chapter. Morgana is 10 years old. Please let me know if you have suggestions of what she can get up to. And don't forget to review your choice at the end :D **

* * *

Morgana heard them before she saw them; the thundering of the horses' hooves in the courtyard. She heard them and then she walked over to the window and observed the scene below her. There were about two dozen Knights of Camelot, their red cloaks billowing in the wind. At the head of the group was a sight she never expected to see; Uther Pendragon, his gold circlet glinting as the sun radiated off of it.

Morgana wondered why they were here. Where was her father? He should've been back today. He'd promise. He never broke his promises. Why was the king here?

"Milady," said one of the serving girls.

"Yes?" responded Morgana.

"The king has sent me to bring you to him, immediately," stuttered the girl.

Morgana snapped her head round. Why would the king want to see her – a girl of ten? True, he was her father's friend, but he'd barely ever spoken to her out with her father's presence. Why would he, he was king?

"Milady," the serving girl brought her back to the present.

Realising that it was the king waiting for her, she raced down out of her chambers and down the stairs, almost tripping over her gown, in a most unladylike fashion.

"Your grace," she said, curtseying.

"Morgana," replied Uther, as he wiped a tear from his eye "Come, child."

"Where's my father?" asked Morgana, curiously.

"Shh, child. Come now," he said, ushering her towards the horses.

Uther put his arms around her waist and lifted her up onto a sturdy black stallion. Morgana clutched the horse's mane as she looked at the ground below her which looked suddenly very hard and far away. She could ride her pony well, but she'd never been on a horse this big before.

"Morgana," said Uther, and she turned her head to look down on him "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but Gorlois, your father, has sadly received fatal injuries during the battle."

Morgana was silent for several minutes, not believing it. Her father couldn't be dead. He'd made her a promise to come back. Fathers didn't break their promises; especially hers.

"No," she whispered, defiantly.

Maybe if she refused to acknowledge it, her father would ride through the gates on his brown battle stallion and sweep her up in his strong arms, telling her everything would be fine and he'd never leave her.

"I'm sorry, child, he is gone," said Uther, his voice full of regret.

"He can't be," shouted Morgana.

Uther put his hands on her shoulders but she struggled until he was forced to let go.

"No, he's coming back to me," she protested.

With no hesitation, she swung her left leg back over the horse and let go of the mane. She miscalculated the height and ended up on her back, landing heavily on her wrist. That was the final straw and she began to weep. Her father couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

As she cried in despair, she felt strong arms pull her upright. She thought for a moment it was indeed her father and her prayers had been answered, but as she opened her eyes, she was looking up at the face of King Uther. And then she realised that all of his entourage was looking at her. Pushing the king away, she angrily wiped the tears away and willed herself not to let any more fall. Morgana Le Fey did not cry.

"It is perfectly alright to grieve, Morgana," said Uther "Even strong people must cry."

Morgana didn't reply. She was putting all of her energy into keeping the tears imprisoned.

"We must go, Morgana," said the king.

"Where; I don't want to leave?" replied Morgana, quietly.

"Child, your father was a dear friend of mine; I am taking you to Camelot. You will live in the castle with Prince Arthur and I. From this day forward, you are my ward," declared Uther.

"No," Morgana refused blatantly.

She had no intentions of going to live with the king. She didn't want to. Courtesies be damned. Her dear father had just died. And that's when it hit her. She was an orphan now; all alone in the world with only herself to rely on. Uther couldn't make her go … could he? He was the king but she didn't care.

"We must ride now or we will be delayed, Morgana. I understand your grief and everything will be taken into account in Camelot," said Uther.

"I don't want to come. I want to stay here," responded Morgana.

"You have no-one to care for you here. You must come," he said, gently.

"I don't care," persisted Morgana, but it seemed that was the end of it.

"Sir Leon, you will ride with the Lady Morgana. Make sure she is comfortable and safe," ordered the king before heading to the front of his knights.

Morgana stood with her arms crossed defiantly as a young man with brown curls moved towards her. He lifted her up onto the stallion again, and climbed on after her, taking the reins. She was effectively trapped on the horse. She didn't want to go. She felt suffocated and out of place. This wasn't fair.

As they rode, the motion of the horse comforted Morgana. She had always loved riding and it brought back memories of her father. Despite herself, she found herself being lulled into a sleep. She didn't fight it. The thought of her father dead made her want to forget everything and just slip away.

* * *

**How will Morgana react when she gets to Camelot …? **

**A – She realises that it is the king and goes along with being his ward. **

**B – She protests and demands that she goes back to Cornwall. **

**C – She agrees with it on the outside but is planning her escape. **


End file.
